


Ask or Dare: Five Nights at Freddy's!

by ACrowByTheNameOfRamen



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, springtrap/golden freddy if you squint, throw the rules (and timelines) out the window, time for randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACrowByTheNameOfRamen/pseuds/ACrowByTheNameOfRamen
Summary: Ask or Dare: Five Nights at Freddy's! Comment an Ask or Dare for any animatronic or night guard!





	Ask or Dare: Five Nights at Freddy's!

Hello? Hello, hello? Oh! Hi there! I'm Ramen. Today we will begin the creation of Ask or Dare: Five Nights at Freddy's! Since I have no content in this (yet), please go comment anything you'd like to ask or dare any of the FNaF characters. No smut, lemon or NSFW, please. I want your most creative ideas!


End file.
